There's Always Music
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: Eleven short song drabbles written for something I found on Tumblr. Wally/Artemis, Dick/Zatanna, Connor/M'gann, Cameron/Artemis, Kaldur, Artemis. Oneshot.


**I saw that someone did a Teen Titans version of this on Tumblr;**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these.**

**And I thought that I could give it a go and I can only write for Young Justice lately. I don't have a music player so I just used songs from my Youtube favorites. Also, I kinda did eleven instead of ten... but the eleventh one sucks so you can just not count it. ;u;**

**Uh, so, to the people that are waiting for the next chapter of 'The Mind Is A Strange Thing'; I am working on it! I just recently fell in love with The Last Airbender, and have been kinda busy catching up. This is the first writing I've done in days, haha. So. Um. Sorry. It's coming soon! I swear!**

**EDIT: I got told to take of the lyrics. God damn it all. :(**

**Title:** There's Always Music

**Characters/Pairings:** Wally/Artemis, Dick/Zatanna, Connor/M'gann, Cameron/Artemis, Kaldur, Artemis

**Summary:** Eleven short song drabbles written for something I found on Tumblr. Wally/Artemis, Dick/Zatanna, Connor/M'gann, Cameron/Artemis, Kaldur, Artemis. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the songs, nor Young Justice and its characters.

* * *

One: Something to believe in - Aqualung (Wally/Artemis)

"They're going to come for me, Wally. You know they are."

Wally shook his head, placing his hands on Artemis's shoulder as she let her recently let down hair fall in front of her face to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want Wally to see her crying. She was Artemis, and Artemis was strong. Artemis didn't cry. Artemis was a fighter.

"No. They won't. They _won't_."

He didn't even hesitate. He probably should have, because this was Artemis, and he was surprised she even let him touch her, but he didn't. He hugged her, and pressed his face into her hair. She resisted for a moment, but relaxed eventually.

"Your family won't get you, Artemis."

* * *

Two: Shattered - Trading Yesterday (Dick/Zatanna)

"No... He can't... He can't be... You're lying! You've got to be!"

Zatanna's eyes were wide, her mouth dry, as she yelled, and Dinah tried to hold her back but soon she had escaped her grasp, running towards the form on the table covered with a clean, ironed white sheet. It was all too clean, too washed. _Too freaking_ _bright_.

Tears began to leave trails down her cheeks as she reached for the edges of the white sheet. The fabric was soft between her fingers and on any other day she would notice that. But this was not any other day, and she just couldn't accept what she had been told, she couldn't. She had to prove to them that he wasn't there, he wasn't under that sheet. He was waiting outside, perfectly alive, perfectly warm, as he always was, even on a cold day when they would sit alone in her apartment watching action movies. Perfectly chalant.

She lifted the sheet and her hand flew to her mouth, clamping over it to stop the sobs that were rising in her throat. She sank to her knees, her hand still in his hair, still feeling how freezing cold his scalp was. She didn't register Dinah kneeling down behind her and placing her hand on the magician's shoulder.

"Dick is... Dick is dead."

* * *

Three: Stereo Hearts - Paradise Fears (cover) (Wally/Artemis)

"My heart's a stereo! It beats for you so listen close! This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo~"

Artemis laughed, shoving Wally's arm lightly as he sang along to the radio. She had to do so quickly, as she was driving. The two of them were on holiday - they had a right to go to England for some time, considering all the time they had spent hero-ing lately.

He sent her a grin and before he opened his mouth to sing the next line, she quickly jammed her lips against his for a moment. A rough kiss, but still a kiss, and Wally gladly accepted it. She pulled back and started driving again, smirking at his expression. They had only been dating a few months, and he still wasn't used to the whole 'kissing Artemis' thing. Don't get him wrong, he loved it, but it took some getting used to.

When he finally recovered, he opened his mouth to sing again, but Artemis groaned.

"I thought that had shut you up!"

* * *

Four: Must have done something right - Relient K (Connor/M'gann)

Connor knew he didn't deserve a girl like M'gann.

She was beautiful - her hair was the perfect shade, a subtle mix of brown and red, and her freckles were perfect for counting when they just sat and looked at each other in a comfortable silence. Her eyes were a soft brown that could calm him even when his temper was at its worst.

She was kind. In a way, it balanced out his temper. It stopped him from punching Wally when he makes a certain inappropriate comment about her (he still didn't know they were dating). She stopped him from feeling ashamed of herself, since she believed in him like no one else. She believed that he could be great.

So he knows that he doesn't deserve her, but he doesn't mind.

* * *

Five: She's got you high - Mumm-Ra (Wally/Artemis)

He did not love Artemis.

Sure, he may like her. He was accepting that. She's pretty, smart. He did like her. But that didn't mean anything. He liked loads of girls. He probably liked M'gann more, right? She was prettier than Artemis, even if Artemis's hair did shine while hers was a more dull colour. Even if Artemis's eyes could be grey indoors and blue when the sun was in the sky and M'gann's were just one colour. Even if Artemis may be beautiful-

Okay, where did _that_ come from?

What did he care what her eyes colour was? Why should he care that her hair was so amazingly blonde that he sometimes had the strangest urge to stroke it? He paid no mind to how pretty her laugh sounded, or how kind she could be.

Of _course_ he didn't love her.

* * *

Six: Boyfriend - Lou Bega (Cameron/Artemis)

Icicle Junior remembered when he and Artemis had been best friends.

When they had spent all their spare time together, complaining about their evil Dads. When she had always called him 'Cam', not 'the enemy'. No one called him Cameron anymore. Not even his Dad called - to him, he was 'Junior'. It was his name, and only Artemis had called him it. But, for some reason, he had liked that.

But then he sees her on a date with him.

The ginger headed idiot. The guy that makes her laugh at his stupid jokes and takes her to dinner and movies. The carrot-top that he saw talking to a different girl on the phone while she had gone to the bathroom. Sure, he had overheard the words 'busy', and 'on a date, no missions'. But he chose to ignore it. He wanted him to be a jerk, hoped for him to cheat. He eagerly awaited the day he dumped her so that Cameron, not Icicle Junior, could get at least a slim chance.

But then he saw the love for him in her eyes, the devotion and warmth, and saw the same for her in his eyes. They loved each other so strongly. He realized that even him couldn't come in the way if that.

So, he didn't.

* * *

Seven: Hey, Princess - Allstar Weekend (Dick/Zatanna)

Everyone turned to her as she made her way down the aisle.

She looked stunning - her white dress was long and trailed after her, the fabric shimmering like water in the sunlight that was seeping through the large windows. She had a veil that completely obscured her face, but Dick knew her well enough to tell that she was smiling. No, not smiling - grinning like an idiot. Giovanni had his arm linked with hers and smiled softly at her as he let go. They hugged briefly, and Dick noticed him mutter something like 'told you he's a keeper'. He grinned and she smiled, coming to stand with him.

And as the ceremony started, he gave her a soft smile and spoke quiet enough so only she could hear.

"Hey, princess."

* * *

Eight: Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons (Artemis)

Artemis knew what she was learning was wrong.

Her father was a cruel man, that was evident - he beat his own daughter, drew blood from her, put her through pain. He did this day, after day, after day - he was a sick freak. If she had the choice, she would break away from him. She would stop shooting at human-shaped targets, stop learning which organs were vital in the human body and how to damage them.

She would, but she didn't have the choice.

She had to do these things and act like she wanted to, had to act like she wanted to grow up to beat and bruise and maim. She had to be evil, or the punishments would get worse. If she broke away, he would... dispose of her. If she didn't grow up a villain, she didn't grow up at all. Artemis wanted to grow up.

So she didn't fight.

Well, not until Mom came back.

* * *

Nine: Perfect for me - Show Me The Skyline (Wally/Artemis)

Wally knew he was lying to himself.

When he said how he hated Artemis, he knew that he was just denying what he really felt for her. He wasn't stupid. It was obvious that he had more... romantic feelings than he liked to believe. He recognized the familiar way his heart beats faster, the way he never really knows what to say. He had loved a girl before (a girl called Linda - he didn't want to talk about it).

But, he ignored it.

So, when they got together, he apologised for this. He told her that he didn't really mean what he said about her being Roy's replacement. He never meant to hate her, or shun her away. He had held her as she said these things, and she had pulled away and looked at him with slight happiness and amusement in her eyes. She had said one thing before they fell asleep for the night.

"I knew."

* * *

Ten: Say you like me - We The Kings (Connor/M'gann)

(A/N:** This is an AU, by the way, haha. I don't think I made this very clear.**)

Connor didn't understand girls.

He lives at Happy Harbor for two days, two days, and they act like they've known him for years, offering to take him on a tour of the beach, or asking him if he would want to go to the best italian restaurant in the area - she's paying! They all seem to think that if they act nice to him, he'll just fall for them instantly.

Well, not all of them.

There was this one girl that he always saw sitting at the beach alone, looking out at the clear blue water. For some reason, out of the corner of his eye, he would always notice her looking at him. He noticed how her hair was a strange mix of brown and red, and shines in the sun that always seems to beat down on Happy Harbor. Her skin is surprisingly pale - most people here had a tan. He was oddly interested in meeting her.

So one day, he quickly broke away from a group of girls that had noticed him going on a morning walk and insisted on coming, and he quickly rushed towards her before they noticed. He took a seat beside her and she looked away, blushing. He didn't know why. "Hi." He said, trying to start conversation. It seemed she was too shy to speak, since she just smiled in return.

He smiled back, and they didn't say another word for what felt like hours of comfortable silence.

* * *

Eleven: Face Up - Lights (Aqualad)

Kaldur had never expected this to happen.

The mission wasn't supposed to go this wrong. He was the leader. He should have stopped Wally when he had suggested going into smaller groups. He should have stopped them from going their separate ways to destroy the ship. He knew this, but only really knew when the ship began to blow. The engine, where Artemis and M'gann were. That blew first. Then the cargo hold, where Wally and Connor had volunteered to go.

Now it was just him and Robin.

He knew that he needed to get up. He needed to dig himself out of the ships rubble and continue. He was the leader, he continued the mission. The ship was destroyed, yes, but he didn't know if the others had got out in time or not.

He was going to find them.

* * *

**This was a couple of pages on Google Docs... meh who am I kidding this is too short. Oh well. I only had a couple of minutes for each one, after all.**

**CC? ;u;**


End file.
